


Deer In The Headlights

by oddballcottonsocks



Series: Songfic series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddballcottonsocks/pseuds/oddballcottonsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot, songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer In The Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on doing a series of oneshots all orientating around Owl City songs. Feedback and constructive criticism is most welcome.

Its official, Antonio is head over heels. The object of his affection: Lovino, the angry male who worked at his local coffee shop. Said cutie was currently working a shift. The apron hung loose around his waist as he prepared orders. Taking orders in a rather stoic manner, fumbling with paper cups and struggling to keep up with all the complex drink requirements. Antonio had made it a daily task to come to the coffee shop and see if he could woo the cute barista. His attempts were most successful, or so he thought. His shameless flirting usually resulted in an angry and flustered Lovino.

_‘Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I did was say hello’_

Waltzing up to the counter with a smile, he figured today was his lucky day. He would strike up conversation and leave with a phone number. Yes, this time. He’d start with a greeting, short and sweet. Maybe a few compliments, he looked to be quite enchanting this particular morning. Oh, and ordering coffee may be pretty handy.

“Hello Lovi.” He cooed looking up at the menu momentarily only to glance down and lock eyes with a rather flustered barista.

“Just give me your order.” Lovino spat, seemingly twitching. The response didn’t faze Antonio as intended, he continued to smile, rather infuriatingly. This didn’t go unnoticed, only contributing to Lovino’s previous annoyance.

‘ _Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home’_

“Oooh, you have Christmas drinks. Gingerbread latte please.” His eyes lit up like a child’s. Christmas was only around the corner. What better way to indulge in Christmas cheer.

“It’s November.” Lovino seemed to glare, merely the idea of Christmas angering him. All the same he began prancing around preparing the drink.

_‘But I guess that’s the way it goes’_

“Oh don’t be like that. It’s never too early to join in with the Christmas cheer! Plus you seem to be a fan of decorations.” Antonio gestured to the rest of the café. Fairy lights hung from every wall, green and red. Tiny Styrofoam parcels littering tables and reefs were hung above the door as well as what looked to be a few sprigs of mistletoe, how festive!

_‘Tell me again was it love at first site, when I walked by and you caught my eye’_

“It’s all my brother’s. He likes to mess up the café with childish decorations.” Lovi halted, brushing off what appeared to be annoyance before continuing on. Antonio only laughed in response. They were quite wonderful. It was a shame Lovi didn’t think so.

‘ _Who’d known love would shine this bright-‘_

“I see. Well tell Feliciano he has quite a talent for this sort of thing. It makes the place look lovely. How is Feli? Is he working today?” Antonio hadn’t seen the cheerful brother for a few weeks now. Not that he was complaining, as he now got served daily by Lovi. All was well.

“He’s fine.” Lovi seemed to bark his response, he wasn’t at all phased about the sudden inquisition into his brother’s whereabouts. He couldn’t possibly be interested, could he? Poor Antonio was caught off guard. Lovi cursed realising the cup was overflowing, he quickly ushered it onto the side planning to quickly snap a lid on.

‘ _Well smile because you’re the deer in the headlights’_

Lovino seemed to be angrily cursing under his breath whilst he scavenged for a lid. Oh he was a site to behold. Red cheeks, sleek hair, that one strand violently breaking the laws of gravity; beautiful. This was Antonio’s time to shine. To gift a compliment that would have him jumping with joy. Or just smiling, that was good too.

_‘Met a girl with a graceful charm’_

“Oh! Could I have vanilla with that as well?” Antonio asked. As he saw Lovino raise his head, his face the true picture of disgust he quickly realised his mistake.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s already in the cup! Vanilla and Gingerbread, what sort of disgusting combination is that? You’re a messed up piece of shit you know. Fucking bastard.” Lovino didn’t move just glowering at Antonio as if he wanted him to offer up an explanation.

_‘But when beauty met the beast, he froze’_

“Sorry Lovi, if it’s a problem you don’t have to. That’s just fine.” Antonio seemed to panic, scared of upsetting him further. This however did not seem to be the correct response.

“Too late for your jackass apology now, bastard. By the way this is gonna cost you extra. Like extra extra because this cauldron of what the fuck is making my stomach turn.” Lovino stomped around tipping out the contents into another jug and adding the extra content, rather sloppily at that.

_‘Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose’_

“Oh, of course.” Antonio smiled hoping to reassure the boy. Lovino only grumbled in response.

_‘But I guess that’s the way it goes.’_

After fixing the content of the drink he reached to grab a cup only to realise there were none left. He began to twitch again.

_‘Tell me again was it love at first sight, when I walked by and you caught my eye.’_

“I’ll have to go look in the back. See what you made me do!” He yelled at Antonio gesturing at the now non-existent stack of cups. He made his way into to the door behind him. He returned a few short seconds later, balancing the cups before carefully putting them in an orderly stack. He fumbled around a little, cutely swaying in order to catch a few that had fallen from the top. Positively adorable.

_‘Who’d have known love would shine this bright’_

Lovi appeared to have calmed down, he looked quite focused, having finally got the drink together. Antonio envisioned a halo dancing above his head.

“Lovi?” Antonio sung trying to gain attention.

Lovino was busy securing the lid to the cup but paused momentarily to shoot a glare up at Antonio. His interruption was not appreciated.

“What?” he bit, scrunching his face up in irritation.

“You look like an angel.” Lovi stopped faffing with the lid. Completely stopped. Froze some might say. He made no sudden movement still facing down, but Antonio saw it, he saw the blazing blush and ever so slight smile. Though if you ever asked Lovi would deny he had the capability to smile.

_‘Well smile because you’re the deer in the headlights’_

It lasted roughly 5 seconds. Lovi looking down, yet to move an inch. Although the café was relatively full all customers appeared to be sat down aside from Antonio. But alas all good things must come to an end. Antonio feared the flush of embarrassment he was witnessing was merely the calm before the storm.

“B-bastard. You can’t just say shit like that. Fuck. Could you at least be subtle?” Lovino still refused to make direct eye contact. Opting to angrily scribble on the paper cup, he couldn’t possibly be having trouble spelling ‘Antonio’, could he?

“Sorry, I guess I just couldn’t help myself.” Antonio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling all the same. Lovino didn’t appear to react.

“3.50.” Lovi spoke as he not-so-gingerly placed the cup onto the counter.

Antonio smiled passing a note to the poor boy, who was still religiously avoiding his gaze, seemingly fully emerged in operating the till. He pushed several coins onto the counter alongside the drink.

“Thank you Lovi.” And with that Antonio grabbed his drink and slipped his change into his pocket. Lovino sighed. Now able to look up he caught the back of Antonio’s head.

As Antonio turned to leave the café he lifted up the cup to his lips only to catch site of the lazily scrawled phone number alongside the ever so infamous ‘pet name’ Antonio had grown accustomed to.

‘Bastard’

Antonio had never smiled so bright.

_‘If life was a game you would never play nice_

_If love was a beam you’d be blind in both eyes_

_So but your sunglasses on ‘cause you’re the deer in the headlights’_


End file.
